1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging system, and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been attempts to develop an imaging device capable of reproducing color as close to that recognized by human sight as possible. Color perceived by a human being depends on a light source that irradiates a subject; therefore, even when an accurate colorimetric value (Lab value or XYZ value, etc.) has been obtained, if a light source in an environment to reproduce the value of color is different, it may be recognized as different color. To resolve this, the spectral reflectance of the subject is found from a spectral distribution (an optical spectrum) of reflected light from the subject and a spectral distribution of the light source, and a display device or image data is corrected by taking into account a spectral distribution of a light source in a reproducing environment so that the same visual appearance of color is obtained.
As a technology to estimate a spectral distribution of reflected light from a subject, there has been proposed estimation by the Wiener estimation method using four types of filters: a K filter for approximately extracting metallic black in addition to filters for extracting colorimetric XYZ tristimulus values (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-122080).
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-122080 has problems that due to use of a multiband camera, a device is complicated and expensive, and also has difficulty taking a moving image.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an imaging device and an imaging system that can be manufactured more easily.